Undyne
Undyne (Eun-daïne)''Undertale (6 October 2015). "how is undyne's name pronounced?" est un monstre aux allures de poisson, qui est à la tête de la Garde Royale. Vêtue de son armure, elle poursuit le protagoniste à travers toutes les Chutes, où elle est fréquemment gênée par le Petit Monstre. Profil Apparence Normale Undyne a des écailles bleues et une longue queue de cheval rouge. Elle n'a pas de nez mais possède des espèces de nageoires rouges et bleues sur les côtés de sa tête. Ses dents sont jaunes et aiguisées. Elle est borgne mais son œil droit, valide, possède des pupilles noires verticales et une sclère jaune. Ses sourcils sont rouges. Rendez-vous avec Alphys Lors du rendez-vous que le protagoniste a avec Alphys, Undyne porte un pull à coll roulé blanc, sous une veste de cuir noire, avec un pantalon et un bandeau clair. Ses cheveux sont plus relâchés. Éternelle Lorsque sa Détermination la ramène à la vie lors d'un Génocide ou d'une Route Neutre, ses pupilles deviennent blanches, et ses sclères, noires. Dans le premier cas, elle retire son cache-œil et révèle un orbite vide émettant une lumière étrange. Ses cheveux, quant à eux, se hérissent à leurs extrémités, tout comme ses nageoires. Personnalité Undyne a une intense personnalité de passionnée. Elle semble souvent agir sans réfléchir ou sur un coup de tête, sans même penser aux conséquences. Elle est également très déterminée et sûre d'elle, résultant de son entrainement avec le Roi Asgore et est sans pitié face à ses ennemis. Elle a une confiance totale en Asgore Dreemurr et en son plan pour capturer 7 âmes humaines pour briser la barrière et s’échapper de l'Underground. Elle aime enseigner, elle a appris beaucoup de choses à Timorène et à Papyrus, ainsi que le fonctionnement du Mode Vert au protagoniste. Elle a un esprit compétitif mais est extrêmement proche de ceux qu'elle considère comme ses amis. Elle a un profond respect pour Asgore et a des sentiments amoureux envers Alphys qui a façonné sa perception de l'histoire et de la culture humaine, qui est réduite à son exposition aux Huit Humains et aux animes. Elle est l'unique monstre à posséder de la Détermination mis à part les monstres boss, qui en ont assez pour faire persister leurs âmes peu de temps après leurs morts. Elle n'en possède normalement qu'une infime partie, qui augmente grandement durant la Route Génocide, le fait que son corps fonde avant de se transformer en poussière implique que même son corps ne peut arriver à contenir autant de détermination. Histoire principale Route Neutre Undyne est tout d'abord introduite au protagoniste après être entrée dans les Chutes, où Undyne apparaît au sommet d'une falaise. Là, Papyrus tente de convaincre Undyne de ne pas blesser l'humain, mais en vain. Lorsque le protagoniste continue, le bruit causé par l'herbe attire l'attention d'Undyne et la fait s'approcher du bord, sur le point de lancer une lance au protagoniste, mais au dernier moment elle décide de ne rien faire puis disparaît. Durant toute l'exploration des Chutes, Undyne traque le protagoniste, et l'attaque à plusieurs reprises, mais il/elle parvient tout de même à échapper à la capture, soit en esquivant ses attaque ou grâce à l'intervention inopinée du Petit Monstre qui oblige Undyne à le/la ramener chez lui/elle avant de reprendre sa traque. À la fin des Chutes, Undyne s'approche du protagoniste juste après que le Petit Monstre soit tombé(e) du pont. Si le protagoniste sauve le Petit Monstre, il/elle protégera le protagoniste par la suite. S'il/elle ne parvient pas à le/la sauver, Undyne ira le/la sauver d'elle même; lui faisant perdre quelques PV par la même occasion. Après cela, Undyne se confronte au protagoniste, et commence un discours, juste avant de l'interrompre (d'après elle, c'est parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas ses mots), et se lance tête baissée dans la bataille. Là, le protagoniste peut soit la tuer ou s'enfuir jusqu'à arriver à Calciterre. Après avoir atteint Calciterre, la chaleur de l'armure d'Undyne la fait s'évanouir. A ce moment là, le protagoniste a plusieurs choix: lui apporter de l'eau d'un distributeur proche; ou renverser l'eau juste devant elle. Une fois rafraîchie, Undyne se relève, s'arrête un moment, puis repart rapidement vers les Chutes. Si elle est tuée lors de la bataille, Undyne revient à la vie grâce à sa Détermination et tente de continuer à frapper le protagoniste. Malgré tout, sa détermination se retourne contre elle, la faisant fondre et tomber en poussière. Route Vrai Pacifiste Si le protagoniste a donné de l'eau à Undyne et qu'il/elle n'a tué personne précédemment (vu qu'elle refuse d'être amie avec un meurtrier), il y a la possibilité de se lier d'amitié avec elle. Durant la course-poursuite avec Undyne, Papyrus va appeler le protagoniste pour lui suggérer de se retrouver à la maison d'Undyne pour sortir ensemble. Après le combat contre Undyne, le protagoniste peut rencontrer Papyrus à la maison d'Undyne, où il sautera tout de suite après par la fenêtre, pour la laisser seule avec le protagoniste. Au départ Undyne est réticente à l'idée d'être amicale avec le protagoniste et est donc hostile envers lui/elle. Elle est ensuite encouragée par la brève intervention de Papyrus lui disant qu'elle n'est "pas à la hauteur", et qu'être amie avec le protagoniste serait la "revanche parfaite", elle est ensuite déterminée à ce qu'ils deviennent "''bestah". En discutant autour d'une tasse de thé, elle raconte au protagoniste qu'elle avait l'habitude de s’entraîner avec Asgore et qu'elle est devenue capitaine de la Garde Royale. Elle réalise ensuite qu'il est l'heure de la leçon de cuisine de Papyrus, mais vu qu'il est parti, elle force le protagoniste à participer à cette leçon pour renforcer leur amitié, ce qui incendiera accidentellement la maison d'Undyne. Sentant qu'elle a échoué, elle provoque de nouveau le protagoniste en duel mais réalise que personne n'a envie de blesser l'autre, cette sensation lui rappelle des souvenirs envers quelqu'un (qui semble fortement être Asgore) avec qui elle avait l'habitude de s’entraîner. Après cela, Undyne va à la maison de Papyrus, indiquant au protagoniste qu'il peut appeler Papyrus pour la joindre. Après que le protagoniste a complété la Route Neutre et n'a tué personne, en retournant au NOYAU jusqu'au MTT Resort, Undyne appelle le protagoniste et lui demande une faveur. À Couveneige, Undyne lui donne une lettre qui a pour destinataire Alphys. Le protagoniste donne la lettre à Alphys, qui malencontreusement pense qu'il s'agit du protagoniste étant donné que la lettre n'a pas de signature. Ils/Elles finissent dans la Benne à Ordures où ils/elles rencontrent Undyne, qui a décidé de donner elle-même la lettre à Alphys et la cherche pendant qu'Alphys est cachée. Après qu'Undyne se soit éloignée, Alphys exprime au protagoniste sa malhonnêteté et ses sentiments envers Undyne, le protagoniste propose alors de faire un "role-play" (jeu de rôle) pour qu'Alphys réussisse à exprimer ses sentiments. Undyne se dirige alors là où Alphys exprime ses mensonges et ses sentiments, et surprend Alphys. Undyne dit qu'elle admire les passions d'Alphys, et se réconcilient émotionnellement, jusqu'à ce qu'Undyne lance Alphys dans la poubelle. Papyrus se montre ensuite pour aider Alphys avec ses habitudes à mentir, commençant avec un jogging de 100 tours pour "Siffler à quel point c'est bon d'être soi". Après que les deux soient partis, Undyne demande au protagoniste si les animes sont réels ou pas (comme Alphys a dit que non), ensuite elle le/la remercie d'avoir aider Alphys avant de partir. Undyne est vue à côté des autres personnages lors de la confrontation avec Asgore, lorsqu'elle exige que Frisk et Asgore ne se battent, car elle les aime tout les deux. Elle est également avec Alphys où elles étaient presque sur le point de s'embrasser, après la demande de Mettaton, mais Toriel les arrête car elles ne peuvent pas le faire devant le protagoniste. Peu de temps après qu'elle soit attrapée par Flowey ainsi que tous les autres par ses branches où il tentera de tuer le protagoniste, mais son attaque est bloquée par ses amis; Undyne encourage le protagoniste, en disant que si il/elle est allé.e si loin, il/elle peut réussir. Toutefois, Flowey procède ensuite à adsorber toute les ÂMES des monstres dans l'Underground. Undyne sera ensuite revue en tant qu'Âme Égarée, dans le combat contre Asriel Dreemur. Dans l'épilogue, après que Papyrus se soit enfuit et que Sans soit parti le surveiller (en marchant dans la direction opposée), Undyne court après Papyrus. Dans les crédits, Undyne est vue en train d'embrasser Alphys, qui s'évanouit. Route Génocide Après avoir été approché.e par Petit Monstre, le protagoniste attaque celui ci, mais Undyne se trouve sur son chemin et prend le coup à la place. Elle est tuée instantanément, mais grâce à sa détermination incroyable pour protéger les monstres de l'Underground, elle se cramponne à la vie et se transforme en Undyne the Undying, version beaucoup plus puissante d'Undyne, en attaque comme en défense. Malgré sa puissance accrue, elle échoue face au protagoniste, déclarant qu'elle est déçue envers elle-même de ne pas être en mesure de le/la vaincre, mais trouve du réconfort en sachant qu'Alphys a évacué le reste des monstres dans une zone en sécurité et qu'ils vont vivre. Elle commence à fondre, sa détermination la gardant intacte, peu de temps avant d'éclater en poussière. Au Combat :See /En Combat Relations Alphys Alphys et Undyne sont toutes les deux amoureuses de l'autre, sans vraiment savoir si ces sentiments sont réciproques. Undyne a d'abord rencontré Alphys dans la Benne à ordures, à l'écouter pendant des heures où Alphys pensait vers où l'abîme finirait. Les deux sont devenues des amies proches, peu après, Alphys lui fit découvrir les anime. A la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste, elles sont sur le point de s'embrasser mais sont interrompues par Toriel, leur disant que de ne pas le faire devant le jeune protagoniste. Toutefois, dans les crédits, Undyne peut être vue en train d'embrasser Alphys sur la joue. Papyrus Undyne considère Papyrus comme un ami proche. Elle est impressionnée par sa persévérance et l'apprend à cuisiner, mais est préoccupée par son bien-être et ne veut secrètement pas qu'il se joigne à la Garde Royale parce qu'elle croit qu'il est trop gentil pour combattre - il s'est même lié d'amitié avec le protagoniste quand il a été envoyé pour le/la capturer.But, um, to be honest... ...I don't know if I can ever let Papyrus into the Royal Guard. Don't tell him I said that! He's just... well... I mean it's not that he's weak. He's actually pretty freaking tough! It's just that... he's... he's too innocent and nice!!! I mean, look, he was SUPPOSED to capture you... and he ended up being friends with you instead! I could NEVER send him to battle! He'd get ripped into little smiling shreds. - Undyne Elle lui apprend à cuisiner dans l'espoir de le faire changer d'esprit. Le protagoniste Undyne a un fort désir de tuer le protagoniste, de l'engager dans la bataille et dans une longue chasse. En fin de compte, dans la Route Neutre / Vrai Pacifiste, en arrivant à Calciterre, elle s'évanouit en raison de la chaleur. Ce qui donne au protagoniste la possibilité de lui donner un peu d'eau, faisant ainsi un pas de plus vers une amitié. Plus tard, Papyrus tente de les faire devenir ami.e.s. Undyne décide de se lier d'amitié avec le protagoniste par défi ou vengeance (selon les choix faits par le joueur pendant le dialogue), mais elle devient vraiment amie avec le protagoniste lorsqu'elle réalise que celui-ci a des bonnes intentions. Si le protagoniste s'était lié d'amitié avec Undyne dans une partie précédente, elle se dit qu'elle "se souvient" du protagoniste comme étant un ami et il/elle est une mauvaise personne qui manipule tout simplement les gens pour les aimer. Asgore Undyne le voit plus comme un ami que comme un Roi. Il va lui rendre visite assez fréquemment, vu qu'Undyne connait sa saveur de thé préférée. Comme Undyne était déjà une tête brûlée étant plus jeune, elle a un jour provoqué Asgore en duel. Après avoir échoué à le toucher une seule fois, Asgore l'invita à s’entraîner avec lui, la menant ainsi à la tête de la Garde Royale. Au début de ses années d'entrainement avec le Roi, elle parvint à le mettre à terre et s'est sentit mal après ça, mais Asgore la félicita pour sa réussite. Elle croit qu'il est le seul capable de sauver tous les monstres. Napstablook Ils vivent dans le même quartier. il/elle est intimidé.e par Undyne (ses invitations à se battre n'arrangent pas les choses), mais elle essaye tout de même d'être une bonne voisine. Elle semble concernée par le fait qu'il/elle soit seul/e après que son/sa cousin/e soit parti/e et demande au protagoniste d'être gentil avec lui/elle. Mettaton Undyne avait connaissance de l'existence de Mettaton quand il n'était encore que le voisin de Napstablook même si elle ne le connaissait que sous le nom de "Cousin de Napstablook", elle ne se souvient plus de son véritable nom. Elle ne sait pas que le cousin de Napstablook et Mettaton sont la même personne. Elle dit que "l'ami d'Alphys" est un jour venu chez elle et s'est juste allongé sur le piano en mangeant des grappes de raisin; c'était probablement Mettaton. Elle ne s'intéresse pas à Mettaton ni à sa célébrité et dit qu'il lui donne de mauvaises vibrations. Timorène Undyne avait l'habitude de donner des leçons de piano à Timorène, mais un jour Timorène a arrêté de venir - probablement après que sa sœur soit morte. Nom "Undyne" est un dérivé de "Undine," une nymphe de l'eau issue de la tradition grecque. C'est aussi un jeu de mot "un-die" (ne peut mourir), comme Undyne ne meurt pas lorsque que sa santé est réduite à zéro avant son combat lors de la Génocide Route. Lorsque le nom de l'Enfant Tombé est "Undyne", la réponse devient "Trouve ton PROPRE nom !" et empêche le nom d'être utilisé. Son nom de compte en ligne sur UnderNet est Poissonator91. Galerie Undynesteamcard.jpg |Carte d'échange Steam d'Undyne. Undynecard.png|Carte de tarot représentant Undyne. Undyingcard.png|Carte de tarot représentant Undyne the Undying. Détails * Si Colhivert, n'importe quel membre canin de la Garde Royale dans Couveneige ou Timorène est tuée, Undyne monologuera là-dessus avant son combat. ** De même, si Papyrus est tué, le monologue sera complètement différent. Undyne, au lieu de s'énerver, expliquera au protagoniste que Papyrus, qui ne manque jamais un rendez-vous et répond au téléphone quelle que soit l'heure, est absent, ainsi que son frère. Elle accusera ensuite le protagoniste de l'avoir tué, avant de déclencher le combat. * Quand Undyne était jeune, elle a suivi Gerson en le regardant combattre des "méchants", tout comme le Petit Monstre suit Undyne. Peu importe comment Undyne a essayé d'aider Gerson a combattre les "méchants", elle a fini par attaquer "le postier, ou quelque chose comme ça"."When she was younger, Undyne would follow me around, to watch me beat up bad guys... Sometimes she'd even try to help! Though, most of the time the folks she attacked weren't bad guys. It'd be the mailman or something like that." - Gerson * Undyne the Undying est le seul boss en Génocide à ne pas mourir en un coup. (Sans ne compte pas parce qu'il lui faut un coup pour le tuer). * Dans le faux combat contre Undyne, elle a plus de défense que durant le combat, bien qu'elle soit sans son armure. Cela signifierait que les émotions est le cœur de tout les pouvoirs des monstres, et que les dégâts physiques ne font rien. * Sans et Undyne sont les seuls personnages qui savent jouer des instruments, respectivement le trombone et le piano. Références cs:Undyne de:Undyne en:Undyne es:Undyne ja:Undyne pl:Undyne pt-br:Undyne ru:Андайн uk:Андайн zh:Undyne Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Waterfall